After the Battle of Five Armies
by ffannfficcttionn
Summary: Tauriel's story after the Battle of Five armies. Based off the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thranduil calmly sat on the chair, a placid look on his face, as he listened to the quarrel between Bard the dragon slayer and Dain Ironfoot about the share of treasure that was promised to the people of Laketown. Now and again, the wizard Mithrandir, or more commonly known as Gandalf the Grey, put in his own arguments, supporting Bard. Thranduil had already received what he wanted from the treasure hoard (Dain had no intention of starting another war with the elves): gems of pure starlight that had once belonged to him. But despite his calm and expressionless features, the elvenking's mind was in turmoil. He thought of his son, Legolas, who had journeyed north, and of Tauriel. He knew she was heartbroken and lost, but her actions in recent days could not go unpunished. She had run away despite his orders, and had pointed an arrow at him, threatening to kill him: her king. Although, for the moment, Thranduil was quite content to let her be, and allow her to deal with her grief in her own way. He knew that Tauriel would seek the comfort of solitude.

Thranduil's mind came back to the argument at hand, or at least the now resolved argument. Dain had agreed to give Bard money enough for the people of Laketown to rebuild the city of Esgaroth, for that was the name given to Laketown in the days of old, and for the people to last through the winter. Dain had also agreed, quite grudgingly, to give Bard a little extra to rebuild the city of Dale. Dain, like all dwarves, loved gold and precious gems, but at heart, he was a fair man, and he realised that Bard had killed the dragon Smaug, and if it were not for him, the dwarves may not have the treasure that they had now. So he had agreed, rather grudgingly, to the extra sum.

After the matter was resolved, both Bard and Dain left the tent where the three leaders and Gandalf had decided to hold their council. Both men and dwarves had a lot of clearing up rebuilding to do with no time to spare as the winter frost had already begun to settle. Thranduil now turned to look at Gandalf, for only the two of them remained in the tent. The wizard was contently blowing rings of smoke from his pipe, and the silence between the two dragged on until Gandalf finally set down his pipe and looked towards Thranduil, "The battle us now over. What do you plan to do now, Elvenking?"

Thranduil decided to avoid the underlying question and instead answered the obvious, "I will return with my kin to the Halls of the Woodland Realm."

It was obvious that Gandalf wasn't satisfied with the answer, "And what then?" the wizard replied, "You know as well as I do that Sauron will attack again. Do you plan to stay behind those walls and let orcs and other foul creatures infest your lands?"

There was a slight pause before Thranduil answered, "When the time comes, my army will fight alongside the rest of our kin, but that time is not now."

Gandalf seemed satisfied with this answer, but he was curious on another matter. "Where is your son, Legolas? He should have been here accompanying you in this meeting."

"He has travelled north. He no longer wishes to remain at Mirkwood," Thranduil answered, his face void of expression, although a trace of sadness could be heard in his voice.

"North?"

"North to seek the Dunedain, and Isildur's heir."

Understanding passed through the wizard's face, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Thranduil gave a slight nod, "The heir to the throne of Gondor."

"I see," Gandalf answered as Thranduil stood to leave the tent, "And what of the girl? Tauriel if I recall correctly."

The Elvenking stopped in his tracks, just short of the doorway. He took a side-long glance at the wizard, "What about her?" Thranduil replied before leaving the tent.

"Don't be too hard on her. Her broken heart will need time to heal," Gandalf called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thranduil paced among his troops as they prepared to leave the city of Dale. There sill had been no sign of Tauriel. That didn't surprise him though. For one, she was still grieving over her lost love, and secondly, he had banished her when she defied him the first time. The chances were slim that she would show herself here. He knew that if he wanted to see her, he would have to look for her himself. With a final glance around, Thranduil left to find Tauriel. He already had a vague idea of her whereabouts, and was proven correct when he saw her crouching in the shadows of a boulder at the foot of The Lonely Mountain, head in her hands, out of sight from the working dwarves, but still quite close to Kili's grave.

"A mountain with nothing but bare rock is not a place for an elf," Thranduil looked down out the crouching figure, one metre away.

Tauriel had sensed the approaching figure and a sort of fear gripped her heart as she guessed who the figure might be. Her fears were confirmed when the figure spoke. Tauriel tensed slightly as she looked up to see the silver and red robes that reminded her so much of ice and fire. Tauriel then looked up to meet the eyes of her king, "My Lord Thranduil," the silvan elf answered.

Thranduil noticed that Tauriel's eyes were red from tears. He had not yet decided what to do with her, or what next to say to her. He had not seen her since he found her at the watch tower with the lifeless body of Kili cradled in her arms. Before he could decide what to do next, Tauriel was already on one knee before him.

"My lord, I wish to apologise for my disrespectful actions. I will accept whatever punishment you have in mind for me," Tauriel began, her head lowered in resect, "But I do not regret my actions of defending the dwarves and the people of Lake-town." At this, Tauriel looked up to meet Thranduil in the eyes. The Elvenking saw the fire and determination in her eyes.

"Like I said, this is no place for an elf," Thranduil's voice was calm and even, "We leave for home at first light tomorrow. Join us if you wish." With that, he turned away with a flare of his robes.

"And what of my banishment?" Tauriel called after her king as she returned to her crouching position.

"You are pardoned. For now," Thranduil answered without turning around or stopping.

All Tauriel could do was stare at the receding figure. Now that she had the choice of returning home, she did not know what to do. Originally, she had planned to wander around Middle Earth, perhaps visiting Rivendell or Lothlorien. She had originally chosen this, despite the dwarves' and Bard's offer to let her stay in Lake-town, Dale or Erebor. But now, she could return home, to the place she had lived for the past 600 years. All that was stopping her was the punishment she knew would come once she reached Mirkwood. Tauriel came to a decision. She was already prepared to face her punishment.

As she got up, Tauriel noticed that one of the dwarves was coming towards her, and the Halfling slightly behind. Balin, she remembered. He had been one of the last few dwarves to leave after Thorin, Fili and Kili had been buried. She also remembered that he had been among the company of 13 dwarves that had been captured at Mirkwood. At the thought of it, she remembered Kili and a lump rose to her throat. She forced it back down as the dwarf and the hobbit came face to face with her.

"Greetings, friend" Balin started, "I believe we have already met before, but I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Balin, at your service." With that, he gave a short bow.

"Greetings," Tauriel replied, keeping to the dwarvish way of greeting, "My name is Tauriel. At your service," She said the last line with a slight smile.

Bilbo couldn't hold his tongue back any longer, as he, like all hobbits, tended to want to be included in conversations. "And I am Bilbo Baggins," he announce, "At your service," He made a low bow in the direction of the elf.

"We saw King Thranduil come here, so we decided to check out what was happening," Balin explained for their unexpected arrival. He knew how Tauriel felt for his dead comrade, Kili. "Everything will be alright. Your= are always welcome to stay her with us if you wish."

Tauriel gave Balin a sad smile, "I have lost many things in these past few days. My comrade (Legolas, for he had no wish to remain in Mirkwood), my loved one and my king's trust, just to name a few. I do not wish to lose my home as well."

"You are welcome anytime. When do you intend to leave?" Balin asked.

"At first light tomorrow. All of my kin will leave then as well."

"Then I can travel with you! I'm all packed and ready to leave when I will. I can farewell you and the elves then. Besides, I have something I wish to give to your king as a token of friendship and good graces," Bilbo chimed in. His hand fell into his pocket, producing a necklace of silver and pearls: a parting gift from Dain. "I do not believe your king holds kindly to me, after, well, after _that_ incident," Bilbo was talking about the time when he released the dwarves from the elvenking's prison. He had stolen the keys from right under the guard's nose.

"Indeed," Tauriel replied, smiling fondly at the memory, eyes glinting with amusement. It had been a while since she had last smiled a real, joyful smile. She reflected on the way the small hobbit had cheered her up, and not for the first time, realised how remarkable one so small could be.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow," Tauriel smiled, "But before then, I wish to visit Kili's grave one last time, before I return home." At this, a sad look came over her face, and she one again felt hot tears begin to form. She quickly turned and walked away before her two companions could notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tauriel awoke just before dawn at the sound of chirping birds. She had decided to rest just outside the city of Dale, where no buildings obscured her view of the sky. It had been a clear and cloudless night, and Tauriel had enjoyed gazing up at the stars. But it had brought her memories of Kili, of the time when he stated that he always thought starlight as a cold and distant light. She had replied that it was memory, precious and pure. The memory brought tears to her eyes and she furiously wiped them away.

Tauriel stood up, took a deep breath, and walked into the city where most of the elves were up and about, making final preparations for the journey home. She noticed that at the end of the street was Thranduil in deep conversation with Bard. Tauriel guessed that they were making their farewells. Before anyone could notice her, Tauriel slipped into one of the side alleys. She was well-known among the elves as captain of the guard, and no doubt they would have been informed of her treachery to their king. And right now, Tauriel had not the heart to answer any questions; Leas of all did she want her king to notice her.

At first light, Thranduil announced that it was time to leave. All the elves immediately leapt to their feet and began their trek back home to Mirkwood. Their king rode among them on a white horse, for his elk had been killed in battle. Tauriel began to move out of her hiding place to walk behind her kin when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was Bilbo.

"Hello and good morning," the Hobbit remarked good-naturedly as he walked up to her. At his side was a wizard. Tauriel knew that his was none other than Gandalf the Grey.

"Hello and good morning to you too," she replied in kind to Bilbo.

"I do not believe we have met, though we know each other's name. Greeting Tauriel," Gandalf smiled, a cheerful glint in his eyes. How he knew her name Tauriel was note sure, by replied politely nonetheless.

"Greetings, Gandalf."

"It seems that you two know each other well," Gandalf noted, looking between the two of them. "I will leave you to your own conversation for I have my own business to attend to." As he said this, he glanced meaningfully at a tall muscular man: Beorn. Gandalf left without saying another word.

The elf and the hobbit got into a deep conversation immediately while walking a little behind the troop of elves. Bilbo spoke of his adventures after he had left the Shire. In turn, Tauriel told Bilbo of her own adventures throughout her lifetime.

Finally, after many hours, they reached the edge of Mirkwood. By then Bilbo had told Tauriel of everything there was to know about his adventures and she had told him much about the elvish ways of the woodland realm.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Bilbo said uncomfortably. He longed for home, but leaving his friends behind was almost as hard as leaving home. "I, um, was wondering if you could perhaps accompany me to see your king. I'm quite nervous, you see," Bilbo added awkwardly.

Tauriel looked down at the Hobbit, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "You have no reason to be afraid Bilbo Baggins. Besides, right now I don't think my king would like to see me. I am perhaps more nervous than you are of seeing right now."

"You? Nervous? But you've been with him for so long! 600 years!" Bilbo exclaimed. However, upon seeing Tauriel's agitated reaction he subsided a little. "All the more reason why we should go together. We could support each other."

Tauriel opened her mouth to object, but seeing the pleading look on Bilbo's face she shut it with a snap. Taking a deep breath she said, "All right."

Bilbo had almost leapt with joy at the relief of having a companion with him to see the Elvenking. Tauriel was almost dragged along by the hobbit as they threaded their way through a troop of elves towards the king. They reached him just as he had finished saying goodbye to Gandalf. The wizard was already walking away.

Tauriel and Bilbo now stood awkwardly before Thranduil. Tauriel was looking down while Bilbo shuffled his feet awkwardly. Thranduil had a questioning look in his eyes, waiting for them to speak.

"Well, um," Bilbo began as Tauriel finally glanced up, "Before we part ways, I wish to give you this." Bilbo's hand fell into his pocket as he fished out a necklace of silver and pearls.

Thranduil lifted an eyebrow. "In what way have I earned such a gift, young Hobbit?" Thranduil asked evenly.

Tauriel couldn't help but smile at the flustered look on Bilbo's face. She quickly turned away before her king would notice, although the smile was still not missed by Thranduil. She looked side-long at the Hobbit who was looking back at her, his face clearly saying, "A little help here."

"Well, ah, um," was all the poor Hobbit could say.

"As a sign of friendship?" Tauriel offered, finally finding her voice Thranduil turned to look at her, but she was already looking down again.

Bilbo's flustered expression cleared a little. "Yes. Take it as a sign of friendship and goodwill," he finally blurted out

Thranduil turned to look back at Bilbo. There was a slight pause before he answered, "Then I shall accept your gift, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo looked very much relieved now that he had accomplished his task. He nodded a thank to Tauriel, before making his farewells, turning and walking away, for it was now time for the Hobbit to return home. He turned back once, shouted his farewell, and bounded towards Gandalf. Tauriel simply raised a hand in farewell.

When the little hobbit was out of sight, Tauriel stole a quick glance at the Elvenking. He was already on his horse heading into Mirkwood. She noticed that the elves around her were all looking at her, some whispering. Now that Bilbo was gone, Tauriel felt truly lost and alone. She had never felt this lonely among her own kin. The only comfort she had was Kili's rune stone. She had sent the stone via a raven to Kili's mother with an account of what had happened. The raven had flown back a few days later with the stone still in tow, but with a new message. All it said was 'Kili gave it to you. It is yours. It reads: 'Return to me'.' Tauriel remembered how tears had flown from her eyes, unstoppable, uncontrollable. Even now, tears threatened to escape her eyes at the thought of Kili.

Tauriel looked down as the elves passed her to follow their king. Only until the last elf was about ten metres ahead of her did she continue her journey home. As she walked, Tauriel recalled the events of the battle. She thought many times of Kili. The dwarves had welcomed her to Erebor, as if she were on of their own after Kili's passing. Dain himself had offered her a place in Erebor, but Tauriel knew that dwarf mines, enclosed from growing plants and animals, away from the light of the stars, with bare rocks in every direction was one of the last places en elf should be. Tauriel also recalled Bard offering her to stay with the people of Laketown, but she knew that she would long for home with every day that passed, so she had kindly rejected the offer. Tauriel's thoughts also often wondered to Legolas. How he had cared for her, and she had given him nothing but trouble and disappointment, choosing a dwarf she barely knew over him. And now he was gone because of her. Travelling north, far far away. But Tauriel thought always led back to Kili. She remembered her hopelessness as she watched him dies, and how she had been overcome by grief and anger. She had cradled his cooling body as Legolas came and went, to be replaced by his father. If this was love, then she did not want it. She remembered asking her king to end her suffering. Tauriel has asked him why it hurt so much. His answer had surprised her. "Because it was real." He had acknowledged that her love for Kili was real, and had stayed by her as she grieved over her loss. It was a side of Thranduil that she had never known existed. A side that was kind and compassionate. But as the dwarves began to arrive, he had left, returning to his cold and distant self.

Tauriel was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she was home until she was crossing the bridge connecting the forest to the Halls of the Woodland Realm across the river. All the elves, like her, were glad to be home, and immediately began to set about returning to their usual routines, starting off by stowing their armour away. And so, hardly anyone took notice of Tauriel as she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her.


End file.
